Vehicles can include a front row of seats and a rear row of seats. The vehicle may include a plurality of airbags that can be selectively deployed for absorbing energy from occupants in response to a sensed vehicle impact. When a vehicle impact is sensed, airbags may be deployed between the front row of seats and the rear row of seats to absorb energy from occupants seated in the rear row of seats. For example, these airbags may be deployed in front of the occupant seated in the rear row of seats for deployment when an impact is sensed that may cause the occupant to move in a vehicle-forward direction, e.g., frontal impact, oblique impacts, etc.